Hard Time
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Nightcrawler has a hard time staying away from Wolverine. Wolverine has a hard time accepting his feelings for Nightcrawler. And a new student has a hard time in breaking the two up. (Previously named "Playtime Is Over.")
1. Wet Dream

Kurt screamed and accidently teleported out of his bed, somehow landing in the kitchen. Logan had just arrived at the institute a few minutes ago and seated himself at the wide island as he poured himself a cool glass of beer with ice. Upon witnessing Kurt emerge from seemingly out of nowhere, he spewed out the beer at an almost perfect arch considering being in a state of shock.

"K-Kurt, where did you come from kid? Why aren't ya in bed asleep?" Logan stuttered, regaining some lost composure, his heartbeat increasing a mile a minute. These damn kids and their pranks. If it weren't for Logan's firm disciplinary actions they'd all become intolerable.

"I… I had a nightmare. Guess I teleported here by mistake," he said, analyzing his surroundings with mild indifference. Logan sniffed the air; Kurt had a weird aroma emanating around him, quite bothersome indeed. It was apparent that he appeared disturbed about something. It wasn't in Logan's nature to poke his nose where it was unsolicited, however, the smell was too distracting to disregard. He exhaled heavily and inquired, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-Not really. I, um, don't actually remember much." Kurt scratched the back of his head awkwardly and sent a sheepish smile. Logan raised a sardonic black eyebrow, his russet eyes betraying something of skepticism.

"You didn't have a nightmare, did ya kid?"

Kurt seemed offended at first, and then acted like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. There was hardly anything one could slip past Logan with those overwhelmingly keen senses. "Yeah, you don't fool me kid. To think that insults my intellect, so don't even try it."

"To be honest, the dream was about you Logan," said Kurt. If it weren't for the navy-blue fur that enveloped the majority of his physique, Logan would have seen the harsh blush painting his cheeks.

"So, what about it?" he asked, with the slightest hint of impatience and irritation in his tone; he wasn't fond of being kept waiting. "W-Well… it was… I mean, that is…" Kurt grappled to find the right words and fumbled with his hands that were nearby, what was no doubt, the bulge in his pajama pants, his elongated tail swishing like a pendulum anxiously.

Suddenly, Logan's eyes expanded with immediate comprehension. Why didn't he see it before? It explained everything-the weird smell and the agitated behavior. The scream he heard before wasn't from fear, but euphoria, and his teleporting from a sudden burst of excitement, and the weird aroma was from ejaculation. Kurt never had a nightmare, more like a wet dream. A wet dream… about him… executing erotic performances… with him…

Dear god.

"Uh, Kurt, I think we need to have a little chat," Logan said, reluctantly. Kurt made no indication of heading for the stool next to Logan, instead crouching in place in front of him on the island so his cobalt eyes met his. "Listen," he began, "I know what you're feeling may be weird and confusing, but I can assure ya it's normal. I mean, you're just a hormonally disturbed adolescent, so of course you're going to have sexual, uh… cravings every now and then. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Everybody goes through it… Ya get what I'm saying kid?"

Kurt returned a placid stare. "Yeah, I guess so."

Logan sighed with exasperation. It was like explaining something complicated to a brick wall. This isn't exactly what he sighed up for when he agreed to stay at the institute. Then again, he wasn't exactly the "go-to guy" for this kind of stuff anyway, nor would he be caught dead attempting to elucidate such a situation either. And yet, here he was doing just that.

"Fuck it," he said, frustrated. "Look, I'm not good at this kinda crap. If ya need help understanding it, then ask someone like the Professor or Storm, all rig—"

Logan was abruptly cut off before he could finish the sentence by a fierce kiss from Kurt. He withdrew and gazed at him with astonished and bemused eyes, mouth agape. Finally when his speech capabilities returned, he said with mild annoyance, "Listen kid, when I said you're going to have sexual cravings that wasn't a go-ahead to get frisky with me."

Kurt merely laughed at Logan's amusing reaction and gazed at him with wanton eyes that gleamed with insatiable lust. "I understood what you said Logan. I was just waiting to catch you off guard first before I made my move." He shot a triumphant smirk. Logan couldn't believe it…

"Why, you sneaky little…" Wait. What was the point in getting mad? It would only add fuel to the lustful fire that blazed inside of him like a wild fire. And besides, staring at Kurt with those wanton eyes made him feel… something himself, he realized as his pants pitched a tent.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it, then let's play."

**A/N: Well, this is the first fic I've written in I don't know how long. Think it's been a few years? Anyway, I've kind of been watching X-Men Evolution recently and really wanted to write a fic with Wolverine and… someone else. I'm sorry if it sounds like crap, but you have to understand I've been dealing with severe writer's block (every author's greatest enemy), so I've been kind of depressed with everything I write. In any case, I hope you still enjoy it and REVIEW PLEASE! I can certainly use the encouragement. Try not to be too harsh though and no flaming please. If you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT. For those of you who did like it, I promise to get the other chapters up ASAP. Originally I thought of making it a one-shot, but that looks like it won't happen. Thanks again for all your support. ^_^**


	2. The Beast and the Demon

Kurt released a tiny yelp of surprise as Logan suddenly climbed on top of him and firmly set both hands on the sides of his head. He had expected Logan to react with anger and storm out of the kitchen, but he had not expected him to go this far. It was more than he could possibly hope for.

"What's the matter Kurt? I thought this was what ya wanted?" he teased as he seared Kurt's neck with a trail of impish licks and kisses, reaching for an earlobe and gently nibbling. Kurt's breaths quickly became shallow and erratic as he felt a thick, sturdy hand escape beneath his light pajama pants towards his erected and yearning member.

But his anticipation was cut short as the hand abruptly ceased in the midst of its welcomed path. Kurt actually moaned in frustration and clutched the older man's black shirt with shaky hands, realizing with concealed pleasure at the blush splayed on Logan's face as he rubbed against the pert nipples beneath the large garment.

"Why did you stop? You were almost there!" he whined. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the young blue, furry creature with amusement. So, he wanted it that badly huh? When did Kurt become such a little perv?

Logan knew this was wrong. In fact, he had contemplated all the different ways it was wrong _before _it even got to this point. Hell, he had contemplated all the different ways of _how_ it was wrong from the very first moment his dark russet eyes met Kurt's scintillating golden ones. But in the position they were in… only a fool would not subside to such an opportunistic situation.

"Um… hey, Kurt?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Look… don't take this the wrong way kid… I like you the way ya are, but I didn't expect my first time with ya to be so… so…," he said reluctantly, stumbling for the right word.

Kurt gasped, his mouth slightly ajar in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me that _the _infamous Wolverine actually expected a "first time" with the devilishly handsome and enigmatic Nightcrawler?" There was a hint of mirth in his teasing tone.

"Shaddup," he growled. Logan was pissed to say the least. He was used to making fun of others, not being on the other end of the stick. "It's just that…" he trailed off.

"No worries," Kurt chuckled. "I knew what you meant… Hold on a sec…"

Kurt pressed a switch on his image inducer that was attached to his left wrist. Logan watched in mild awe as Kurt's navy-blue fur vanished to replace it with creamy-white skin. It was as if he had gone from a fur-enveloped monster into a human, aside from the prehensile tail that still protruded from his backside like an extra appendage, in the blink of an eye.

Logan had never seen such smooth and immaculate skin before, except on a woman. Actually, with his petite and slender frame he wouldn't be shocked if someone mistook him for a female from the back. 'That _has _happened before,' Logan recalled absentmindedly. Kurt had a little muscle showing from his early morning workouts, but he wasn't nearly as burly as Scott, Colossus, or himself. With feline grace and beauty in his movements it was simple to amalgamate certain female qualities to an otherwise goofy and sometimes clumsy kid.

"What's the matter Logan? I thought you liked me in this form better?"

A sweet and soft as honey voice snatched him out of his stupor. He noticed Kurt had spoken and was gazing at him with upset, but concerned eyes. He was about to say something when something inside of him just snapped apart. All of a sudden, looking into Kurt's eyes and hearing the sadness in his tone Logan wanted to console him. To think someone as gregarious and open-minded as him could be so self-conscious made him want to embrace him and tell him he was perfect just the way he was. And all of a sudden, the vulnerable state Kurt was in made the temptation to consume every part of his body overwhelming.

Logan leaned in close to a captivated ear and growl-whispered slow and beguilingly, "I want to consume you. I want to fill your body and let it drown in my seed. Every. Little. Bit."

Kurt moaned in response, Logan's warm breath tickling his every nerve fiber, sending a shockwave of nearly unbearable and electric heat spreading in the aching area between his legs. He was more than ready and willing.

With one relentless movement, Logan tore the white cotton shirt Kurt wore apart and rammed his lips against his into a lust-induced kiss. Kurt's pale lips were moist and soft beneath his and his thick member hardened as he heard the gasping-moan escape into his mouth. He used this opportunity to explore the cavernous terrain of Kurt's mouth with his heavy and erotic tongue. It rose, fell and twisted with Kurt's tongue as if the muscles danced to their own love song.

Kurt slid his hands underneath Logan's shirt, gathering the dark material until it bundled around his chest, Logan raising his arms to allow the departure of the bothersome cloth. It was just in the way. He went for his blue jeans, managing to unbutton it before Logan interrupted by transferring his gyrating licks and mind-numbing sucks from one erected nipple to the other, provocatively tugging down Kurt's pajama pants and underwear all in one shot in the meanwhile.

As he permitted his free hand to roam meticulously and painfully slow on the youth's stomach, he stopped short as he felt something that shouldn't have been there; it was cold and its texture resembled something metallic. Logan detached his lips from Kurt's chest, much to his despair, and glanced at the area where the weird object had averted his attention. What he saw was far from typical, considering Kurt's personality. A tiny silver ring adorned the bottom of Kurt's navel, gleaming in what little light the fluorescent bulbs in the kitchen allowed.

'I don't recall that being there before… Was that always there?' he pondered.

"Yo, Kurt, what the hell is this?"

"Oh… that?" Kurt blushed. "It's my navel ring. Isn't it obvious?"

"I can see that! What I wanna know is when did you get it? … And what the hell for?" he asked, almost incredulously.

Kurt chuckled nervously and scratched his head sheepishly. He knew it would come to this; it was only a matter of time. But he was also daring to hope that he wouldn't have to explain himself either.

"Well, you see it's a _very_ long and _very_ boring story actually," he began miserably.

"I've got time," Logan stated bluntly.

"It's actually a very amusing story. While we were hanging out last night, Kitty stole some alcohol from a nearby local bar, since we weren't old enough to get in anyway. Well… it turns out Kitty is better at holding her liquor than I am. In my inebriation she convinced me to get a piercing… somewhere… on my body. It was supposed to be a joke. When I came to and found out what happened, Kitty said it was really cute on me… so I decided to keep it. That's the story in a nutshell I'm afraid."

"Hm," Logan said, not entirely sure how to reply to such a thing. They've been in worse trouble and scolding them never seemed to do any good in the long run.

'Huh, so _that's _what they do when I'm not here. I mean, I know they get into all kinds of mischief, but this is just ridiculous. And one would think the Professor would keep a better eye on them, mentally _and _physically… Heh, guess even he can't do it all.'

All censures aside, the belly ring _did _look surprisingly adorable and seductive on Kurt. Enough so to cause Logan to covet a taste as he dipped the tip of his tongue into his navel, and wrap it around the silver ring between his teeth, gently yanking. Kurt moaned so loudly a hand flew up to his mouth to stifle it, but it was too late. Logan could feel the ample amount of hot energy emanating from his body, especially the lower half, like electricity pricking his flesh. It seemed that the area around his navel was particularly sensitive to touch. Logan wondered what other areas where just as sensitive. In fact, he could think of one that eagerly awaited his attention more than any other member.

As he created a new path of teasing kisses toward Kurt's nether region, he finally reached the now completely erected member that twitched with prolonged ardor in his hand. The flesh was soft but firm from the tautness against his lips that slid neatly over the head. Already it was wet with pre-cum, he noticed as he tasted that familiar bland flavor he really had no penchant for. But Logan did have a penchant for all things rough as he inserted two fingers into Kurt's butthole, using his own pre-cum as a lubricant while voraciously sucking on his member. It only became harder on Kurt as he moaned lewdly, one hand set on Logan's shoulder, the other tangled in his raven hair. A flush of bright cerise painted his cheeks as conflicted emotions battled for dominance. He didn't know which bestowed more gratification, the sucking of his member or the prodding of his hole.

"It's not… enough… Lo-Logan, it's… not… enough!" he stammered. He felt so restless he could literally bite off his own tongue if he didn't get more. He _needed_ more.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Logan inquired teasingly and with mirth gleaming in his eyes. He knew exactly what Kurt desired him to do, but wanted to hear it from his own mouth. Wanted to hear him struggle for the right words amidst the agonizing jubilation. Kurt shot him a death glare, but instantly transformed into a slutty kitten as he licked his lips, his tongue running over his fangs, slow and deliberate. This was the side of Kurt that Logan loved most, and knowing it was only him that could reveal it merely granted immense pleasure on his part.

"I want you to fuck me… hard."

It was those last three words that broke the cage that held the beast within. Logan made a sound that resembled something between a laugh and a growl and drawled, "Your wish is my command."

Kurt nearly screamed out as the older man unsheathed his thick, large, and equally erected member from its concealed location in his jeans and inserted it into his butthole with a sharp jabbing motion. Fortunately, the moistness from the cum improvised as a lubricant, but it still kind of hurt like hell, all the more so since it was unexpected. Logan wasted no time, Kurt's lascivious moans acting as encouragement to keep going as he thrust rough and hard into the smaller body. In response to the sadistic but euphoric treatment, Kurt raised his body in a feline arch, nimble fingers interlacing with Logan's sturdy ones from where he had Kurt's wrists restrained above him on the island.

"Nngh… Logan… s-stop… please," Kurt pleaded. The ecstasy had soon morphed into pure fear as it felt like something inside of him was about to rip from the built up pressure and thrusts. He wanted Logan to fuck him hard, but that didn't mean killing him in the process. If he had known how strong the wolverine inside him truly was, then he would have chosen his words much more cautiously.

"I don't think so," snarled Logan, smirking maliciously. "You wanted this. No… you _begged_ for this!"

Kurt ceased moving for a moment and just stared at Logan with fearful and incredulous eyes. All of a sudden he seemed so diminutive, ensnared in the looming man's shadow. The notion of actually disappearing into him, as foolish and impossible as it may have sounded, freaked the shit out of him and he twisted his body and attempted to bolt for the door, but his hands were still pinned making escape difficult. In his desperation he failed to consider the fastest and most logical manner of escape: teleportation.

"Don't run away," barked Logan, his rock-hard member still inside Kurt even as he had twisted his body. It had felt strange, but too damn good to disregard. Logan placed his hand on Kurt's head, forcing it down onto the island. He leaned in close to the trembling adolescent and whispered, "What's wrong Kurt? Don't tell me you're giving up already? I'm just getting started."

Kurt glared and gritted his teeth, not because he hated Logan for treating him so violently, but because it turned him on and he couldn't comprehend why. This wasn't him. He wasn't a masochist… and yet he desired Logan to rape him, choke him, bite into his flesh and lick away the blood like the wild beast that he imagined him to be. As if reading his thoughts, Logan nipped the tender skin surrounding Kurt's neck brutally and smiled as he yelled in pain. Streams of crimson trailed down his collarbone and chest from the penetration wounds as Logan licked his bloody fangs. He clicked his tongue in mock annoyance for Kurt being careless with his voice.

"Might wanna take it easy there, bub. You wouldn't want the whole institute to hear ya and someone find us in this position, now would ya?"

'He has a good point,' thought Kurt. Nobody knew about his preferences when it came to romance or dating or even sex. Granted, many were aware how he felt about Kitty and girls in general. He liked them both as friends and mates like a typical adolescent male should… but they didn't know that he also liked men. Well, _a man _to be more specific. Other than Scott, Logan was really the only person in the institute that he admired that happened to be the same gender. That admiration soon turned into something else, something beyond his comprehension or control. Not knowing what else to do about it, he merely drifted with the flow of his rampant emotions… And it finally led to this.

Ashamed that he showed his vulnerable and pathetic side to the man he loved, all trace of fear abandoned his eyes as Kurt grasped Logan's neck and lifted himself to meet his lips with a passionate kiss, which Logan returned in full with lots of tongue included.

"I'm sorry. I've been a bad boy, screaming out loud and running away like that. I promise I'll be good. Just love me, ok?"

"Mm… fine. Suck me then," he demanded.

Logan nuzzled his forehead against Kurt's, who sighed a moan of relief, his face nearly a light pink with ecstasy. He reached toward Logan's craving member that had been unsatisfied long enough, pushing Logan to sit back on his knees so the deed could be performed without hassle. Kurt's lips were so soft and delicate over the taut skin of his erection, and Logan grunted in bliss as those very lips sucked in a sweet rhythm. He growled fiercely and arched his back as he came in Kurt's mouth, his seed spurting onto his face and chest as Kurt recoiled from the unexpected and sudden reaction.

"Logan! You could've at least warned me!" he scolded, wiping his face clean and pouting in a childlike, but cute manner.

"Where's the fun in that, kid?" he asked mischievously.

"Oh, so it's fun you want?" Kurt replied playfully.

"I thought it'd be obvious by now. I wasn't fucking you just to help pass the time, ya know."

"Could've fooled me," he mumbled.

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what? I'm not being anything," Kurt retorted. He crossed his arms, clearly irked for no apparent reason.

"Like _that_. A brat."

Kurt glared at him, eyes gleaming with anger, but then he hesitated. "It's just that… I mean… It's still not enough, you know?" He fiddled with his hands between his legs nervously.

"Jeezus," Logan said, exasperated now. "Apparently it's never going to be enough for you. You're like some insatiable sex machine… Why do I get the feeling you're secretly a sex addict?"

"I'm not a sex addict!" he gasped, insulted. "I'm just sexually frustrated. No one has touched me in years."

"No one should be touching you period, except for _me_," Logan barked. The second the words escaped his mouth he bit his tongue and mentally cussed a blue streak, wishing a rewind button would materialize out of midair. He hadn't meant to announce such a thing. It wasn't his intention to make known his true sentiments for Kurt, who gazed at him now with incredulous eyes.

"Logan…"

"Shut up! Just… shut up."

Logan's russet eyes hardened and took on a beastly shine that almost made Kurt retreat in renewed fear and wariness. Nothing good ever came from that expression. Of that much he was cognizant. And he was wise in wanting to keep his distance as Logan mended the gap between them, an ominous aura emanating from him like an intangible mist, and shoved his thick and tough member inside of Kurt, thrusting like his life depended on it. Kurt forced his hands against Logan's chest, battling against the urge to push him away or embrace him. In the end the desire to embrace won, and he swathed his svelte legs around Logan's waist to support his weight. He was so light in Logan's arms like a feather, so fragile that he almost had the irrational fear that if he dropped him, he might shatter.

Nonetheless, the beast overcame any human trepidation he had toward the youth as his thrusts became thirstier for sadism. This time Kurt's entire body moved and quivered and he was certain that something inside him tore apart. A thick liquid seeped from his butthole as he discarded his seed onto Logan's chest and face with a libidinous scream, but it was merely Logan's cum that exited the hole rather than blood, much to his relief. However…

"Nn-gh… Lo… Logan, stop… Aahh, I… can't… take… anymore," Kurt pleaded desperately. Logan had become so callous and relentless with his thrusting that Kurt was on the verge of blacking out.

"No… I'm not finished with you yet."

Logan laughed malevolently, no intention of ceasing his lust-crazed mode. 'This is it,' Kurt dimly thought as he began to fade in and out, as if his mind couldn't decide whether to stay conscious or not. His delicate hands grew weaker and fell to his sides with an audible thud from where they had gripped Logan's arms tightly, marking them with narrow indentations. His body went completely limp and rested on the island beneath him. The last thing he remembered before his golden eyes fainted into blissful unconsciousness was the electrifying tingle from a tongue teasingly flicking the hole settled by design between his aching cheeks.


	3. Teleport

Logan stared at Kurt, worried.

His lust had outdone itself and finally withered away, replacing it with profound concern for the younger mutant. They were still on the large island in the kitchen, Logan hovering over him, Kurt not bothering to wake up, the air that drifted from his slightly ajar mouth so subtle in nature as if he was sleeping.

"Shit." Logan swore under his breath.

The one time he had sex with the kid and it nearly cost them both. He knew all those years of going without would eventually catch up to him… but he was kind of hoping it wouldn't end such as it did. Of course he couldn't take all the blame. If Kurt hadn't seduced him with those golden eyes that flashed with hunger and those teasing words laced with decadence, then maybe none of this would've come about in the first place. Surely he was aware of Logan's lack of self-control when it came to such things? Did he take advantage? If so then he really was to blame for the ill-timed upshot.

'You don't tempt a snake with bait and expect it not to strike.'

He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and shook him roughly. When that didn't work he decided to give the blue demon a firm backhand smack across the face, grumbling in frustration as nothing happened. A ripple of nauseating panic inundated his soul as the irrational thought of Kurt never waking tore through his brain, unsettling his viscera. Underneath the despair, however, there lingered… utter disbelief.

He was Wolverine, turbulent and powerful. The beast feared nothing, everyone feared him. That's what it should've been like, until the eerie creature named Nightcrawler made his sudden appearance.

Since that time Logan had always felt the need to protect the mutant as if he was one of his own. That same need soon turned to desire of another kind, one even Logan couldn't comprehend then. Part of him didn't want to, so he kept it to himself. But the Big Man Upstairs only knew of Logan's struggle every time the kid was around, especially when Kurt had the habit of walking out of the shower half-naked with just a damp cotton towel to obscure the gold mine underneath. Why is it that Kurt was the only one to make him feel this way?

Bad enough he suffered from intense heat, the result of undying passion, and that they were both men. But it'd be worse if anyone discovered their secret relationship. Rumors travel quicker than one can blink in the institute, and who knows what will become of it all or how the others would receive the info. The professor and Jean—ever the open-minded ones—would probably accept the couple (Lord, was he really using _that _term?). As for Scott and the rest… Well, he didn't want to contemplate it.

"Mmm…"

A groan uttered from Kurt temporarily distracted Logan from his anxieties, which were most likely the cause of paranoia. He was certain of it.

"Kurt?" Logan gently stroked Kurt's cheek in an effort to awaken him. "Hey, Kurt, c'mon kid! It's about time you returned to reality. Come on back to me."

Kurt's eyelids fluttered open partially for a second and then fell again, and opened fully on the second attempt. He tried to grin and gave the elder mutant a lidded stare, a haze of torpor paling his generally luminous eyes. He sat up, but not without exerting himself, the pain jetting throughout his petite body causing the action to be more difficult than it should have been. A grunt escaped Kurt as he managed to at least support his weight on his elbows.

"Easy kid, you don't need to overexert yourself. Not in that condition… What? What's with the shit-eating grin?"

"That's the first time you've used my name in a while," Kurt explained in an appreciative tone. "It must mean you were really worried about me. Wow, Logan, if I had known how much you cared about me I would've confessed my love a lot sooner."

"W-What?" Logan sputtered and flushed strongly. The moment died then, and his embarrassment faded in favor of indignation. "Yeah, well… don't get used to it kid. I'm not expecting much and I assume you aren't either. Perhaps it's better that way… And rub that smug look off your face before I do it for ya!"

Kurt's grin did not waver. Without warning he started to laugh, so hard that he clutched his raw sides that felt as if they'd split apart any minute. The laughter quickly quieted as Logan's countenance turned more severe. But his face softened a bit when Kurt lovingly caressed the stubble on his chin. How could he possibly stay mad when Kurt did something like that? The kid was more trouble than he was worth, and yet Logan was too damn addicted to that trouble. He saw it as a challenge.

'Some challenges are meant to be avoided.'

"Listen kid… what I have to say… isn't easy for me. And it'll probably break your heart. But I figure it's better to draw the line here, rather than deal with the heartache later. You don't want to be in a relationship with me. We're better off keeping our distance from each other as much as possible. It'll be beneficial for us in the long run. Trust me on this one."

"Logan," said Kurt, now serious. "I know you're afraid of what could happen. But isn't that part of loving someone? Staying by their side, no matter what? To get stronger by enduring? No one said relationships were simple, but that doesn't mean they have to be hard either."

Logan sighed, part of him touched by the youth's words, part of him vexed due to his obstinacy. Kurt just didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. A lot of bad could only come if the relationship was pursued any further. He was so sure of it. Maybe because he _wanted_ to be. In truth—one he'd never care to admit aloud—serious relationships unnerved him greatly. Let's just say the last relationship he was in hadn't ended on a good note.

'And that's an understatement.'

"Kurt, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"….. You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope! Not until one of us takes our last breath."

"Well there's a thought…"

"Logan, what are you…"

The sentence trailed off as Logan abruptly covered Kurt's mouth, pressing his index finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. Kurt searched Logan's dark eyes questioningly until he heard what the other mutant had heard: footsteps. They were light and determined as they approached the kitchen.

"Hey, I just met you. And this cra~zy. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"

That voice… that singing… that _song_…

"Shit, it's Kitty!" Logan hissed.

In his desperation, Logan roughly snatched Kurt and they fell clumsily from the island to the tiled floor, grunting in pain as they rolled around, limbs flying in every direction. While attempting to untangle themselves from each other, Kurt's prehensile tail inadvertently enfolded itself around the metal leg of a nearby stool and tipped it over with a deafening crash within the dead silence of the institution. He jumped at the unanticipated sound, trying to stifle his giggles because of his startled reaction. Logan, who was currently beneath him, glared and threatened to claw his tail and tongue off if he failed to keep them under control.

"H-Hello? Is somebody there?" asked Kitty in a terrified manner. "Scott? Mr. Logan? Kurt?"

From the distance of Kitty's voice, Logan knew she had made it to the kitchen and was on the other side of the island. Just around the corner she would discover her friend and training instructor lying on top of one another in a very awkward position, which would lead to a very awkward, albeit an interesting dialogue.

"Kurt, I swear if that's you trying to scare me again, I'm, like, so going to kill you!"

Dread had left her tone in favor of resentment. This wouldn't be the first time Kurt played a cruel trick on her just to witness Kitty pissing herself (it almost happened once… well twice actually). There was a mild wind, so soft it was like someone blowing a puff of air on one's skin. It had to be Kurt… or it could've been a slight draft drifting through a crack somewhere. Either way it was alarming. As she tiptoed around the corner of the island, small hands clutched to her equally small bosom, her heart paced in apprehension. But she found nothing and breathed in relief.

XXX

For Logan, one thing was definite: Teleportation will never cease to amaze him.

One minute they're on the ground, Kurt chuckling like an imbecile while he nearly shits himself, and the next second they're in Logan's room, on his bed of all places. Too bad Kurt couldn't make a beer materialize out of thin air; he could use one at the moment.

"That was a close call," he said, regulating his oxygen intake. That little… scene… or whatever one would call it had caused his breathing rate to quicken. Not something that transpired often unless he was in the heat of battle.

"Ja, you can say that again." Kurt's eyes widened a bit, but other than that he seemed fine. "So… what do we do now?"

"What the hell do mean? How about you go to your room and get some sleep? And I'll do the same."

"I have a feeling sleep is the last thing on your mind." He roughly massaged the erection starting to form between Logan's legs, receiving a deep moan from within Logan's throat.

"Shall we go another round?" Kurt purred.

Logan stared at him for a couple of minutes, trying to make the wisest choice, but desire fought and won.

"Ah, hell…"

He knew he'd regret this night.


End file.
